


Nighttime In The TARDIS

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes nights are fairly nice in the TARDIS, especially when people change their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime In The TARDIS

The TARDIS doors creaked open, the control room but a dim glow as trainers scuffed across the grated flooring. Old spiral columns wound upwards like tree branches, spreading at their peaks to split apart and merge into the great wide ceiling. With a sigh, the skinny man tossed his long coat over the base bend of one of the columns, walking slowly and tiredly up to the console. His heart was heavy with his recent loss, his hand shaking as he ran it through his messy brown hair. 

"C'mon, old girl..." His voice was but a whisper, but the TARDIS responded with a soft hum. The console lit up with a faint teal glow before switches and buttons moved of their own accord, the stabilizers flipping and turning as the blue box vanished from its position and proceeded to materialize in the darkness of deep space. With an exhausted sigh, the lanky man slumped into one of the many chair-like structures that linked to the railing. 

The TARDIS floated quietly about in the depths of space, twirling slowly in her own little orbit as she drifted about. The man within was tired, but Time Lord's rarely slept. So he stood, and busied himself with walking down the various winding halls of his ship and eternal companion. The hallways were dimly lit, his eyes far too sensitive to the light at the moment for them to be turned any brighter. Of course, he knew his way well enough. 

He found himself walking along the halls that had been home to his companions. Each room was carefully marked with beautifully inscribed Gallifreyan, the one language the TARDIS never translated. Names littered these halls, the names of the dead and the damned, as well as the names of the living and lost. These halls were supposed to be normally quiet, but something was off. 

One of the rooms was open. The door cracked open just enough to reveal a sliver of gentle light that crept out and tugged at the Time Lord's conscious mind. His feet moved of their own accord, trainers gently tapping the flooring as each step led him closer to the door. He couldn't tell if anyone was inside from this viewpoint, so he slowly pushed the door open. The sight that greeted him was not one that he expected to see within the depths of space. 

The bed sheets were rumpled and disorganized, and beneath them one could make out the shape of a humanoid male. Tired eyes watched the mass beneath the covers shift and turn towards the door, the covers drawing back just enough to reveal soft blue eyes staring back at the alien man. 

No words escaped either male, but the Doctor's feet carried him over to the bed regardless. Shoes were kicked off, abandoned somewhere on the soft carpet that was soon littered with the majority of the Time Lord's clothing. The Doctor shifted the blankets away, crawling up into the bed to curl his freckled body against the man previously occupying the bed alone. Strong arms wrapped themselves around the smaller man's form, holding him close as they lay in silence for some time. 

"I changed my mind, Doc..." The other man stated quietly, his chin resting within the soft mess that was the Doctor's hair. "I decided I do wanna travel with you...I do want to be your companion, for as long as you'll have me." 

The Doctor's lips curled up into a gentle smile, his face nestled in the crook of his companions neck. Not another word was said for the rest of the night, as soon enough sleep overtook both men. The TARDIS hummed softly, the lights shutting off one by one, and the door marked "Jack Harkness" drew closed quietly. In the depths of space, the TARDIS continued her singular orbit, a gentle motion that had helped to soothe both of her occupants into peaceful slumber.


End file.
